murdershewrotefandomcom-20200214-history
Jessica Fletcher
Jessica Fletcher (born Jessica Beatrice MacGill known as J.B. Fletcher when writing) is a famous Murder-Mystery Novelist, who often found herself an unwilling participant in homicide investigations. Her detective skill eventually became well known to the point where she would be called in to consult on cases from the Cabot Cove Sheriff's Department, Scotland Yard, the FBI, and MI6. Early Life J.B Fletcher, maiden name MacGill, was not born and raised in Cabot Cove. Jessica studied at Harrison College in Green Falls, New Hampshire to become a journalist, and after completing her education Jessica worked as a substitute English teacher. She eventually met Frank Fletcher while interning at the Appleton Theatre. Frank was a Captain in the United States Air Force and they fell in love at first sight and married. Frank and Jessica had no children, however, they raised their young nephew Grady Fletcher after his parents were killed in a car accident. The two were married until Frank became very ill and passed away leaving Jessica widowed. Career as a Mystery Novelist Following Frank's death, Jessica took to writing a manuscript entitled "The Corpse Danced At Midnight". Her nephew Grady discover this manuscript and showed it to his girlfriend Kit Donovan who subsequently saw that the publishing house for which she worked, Coventry House Publishing, had it published. Thus Jessica's career as a novelist had begun, however, her time with this publishing house would be short-lived. At the end of a homicide investigation in which Jessica took part, Preston Giles, the owner of the publishing house, was arrested for murder. Following this Jessica went on to publish several more novels with diffrent publishers. However during the course of promoting these books, or visiting friends and family she would frequently be drawn into the center of investigations, one of which even led to her filling in as Maine's Representative to the US House of Representatives. Seven years after her first novel was published Jessica moved to New York where she took up teaching once again. Her classes tended to be a mix between Criminology and Creative Writing. Jessica still continued to release novels and travel back to her home town as well as other destinations, solving a great many murders along the way, establishing herself internationally as a renowned amateur sleuth. Relationships Jessica had a great number of friends and family the Most Notable Are: *Sheriff Amos Tupper, Cabot Cove's sheriff at the start of the series. Tupper later retires and goes to live with his sister. *Dr. Seth Hazlitt, the local doctor of Cabot Cove and one of Jessica's best friends. *Sherriff Mort Metzger, a former NYPD officer who takes Tupper's place as sheriff in the mistaken belief that he would be living in a more peaceful place. *Grady Fletcher, Jessica's not-so-lucky favorite nephew, who (through no fault of his own) always seems to get in trouble with the law. After many romantic disasters, he gets married later in the series to Donna Mayberry. *Harry McGraw, an old-school private investigator who becomes friends with Jessica. *Michael Hagarty, a British MI6 agent of Irish origin who would appear when Jessica least expected him to drag her into a dangerous case. There is a somewhat romantic history to the pair. *Dennis Stanton, a former jewel thief turned insurance claims investigator, who always solves his cases using unusual methods, and sends a copy of the story to his friend Jessica afterwards. As with Hagarty, there is a slight romantic history. *Charlie Garrett, a disreputable private investigator who usually gets into trouble and needs Jessica's help. Pictures Jessica_Flecther.jpg Jessica_Fletcher_3.jpg Jessica_Fletcher_4.jpg Jessica_Fletcher_6.jpg Published Novels :Please see Novels for the Real-World Novels Credited to Jessica Fletcher and Donald Bain. Appearances Murder, She Wrote TV Movies See Also *Murder, She Wrote *Jessica Fletchers Friends and Relatives *Novels Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Cabot Cove Category:Jessica Fletcher